


Destiny

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: "Matteusz, could you explain something to me?" Charlie asked, shifting his head into Matteusz's lap. He knew exactly how to get the answer he wanted, clearly. Matteusz smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Charlie's forehead. "I don't understand the human concept of soulmates."





	

"Matteusz, could you explain something to me?" Charlie asked, shifting his head into Matteusz's lap. He knew exactly how to get the answer he wanted, clearly. Matteusz smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Charlie's forehead. "I don't understand the human concept of soulmates."

"Soulmates?" That would be a tricky one to explain. Charlie always had trouble with things that weren't tangible- Rhodia seemed to have something of a problem with non-literal concepts. "Um...where did you hear about them?"

Charlie visibly started blushing. He'd been doing something silly, then, or maybe something embarrassing had happened. "You always say beautiful, poetic things to me, but I'm not used to expressing affection through words like those so I looked it up."

Now it was Matteusz's turn to blush. "Hardly beautiful and poetic. Is just compliments. You do not need to say things like that back..." He ran a hand gently through Charlie's hair.

Charlie smiled, the contented sort of smile that he only showed when it was just the two of them together. "And I saw lots of things about soulmates, but I really didn't understand it."

"Um, well, humans have a concept where every person has an ideal match." That was a decent enough description, wasn't it? "Another person who is perfect for them. Is not necessarily real concept, but is nice to think about."

"Yes, well...not everyone believes in soulmates. Or some people will date a lot of people, then find person they call soulmate." Charlie frowned at that, and Matteusz really should have guessed what his next question was going to be. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Even though he should have expected it, Charlie's question caught him by surprise. Did he believe in soulmates? He'd never thought he did, but now there was Charlie and he wasn't so sure.

"Would it be too cheesy if I said you made me believe in them?" Might as well be honest. There was no point in lying to Charlie. Charlie moved to sit up, managing to get their legs completely tangled up in a way that meant they'd probably both lose most of the circulation to them within a few minutes. But Matteusz didn't care, because Charlie leaned forwards to kiss him. He kissed back, resting his arms around Charlie's neck and smiling, enjoying the closeness. Clearly, it hadn't been too cheesy at all.

As soon as Charlie pulled away, however, there were more questions, just as always. "You say that all the time, but I don't understand how words can be like food."

"What?" Matteusz blinked at him, and then remembered. Cheesy. "Oh, it means, um..." He was struggling to find the right English words to explain it. "Silly? Tacky?"

"Why do you have words with a unique meaning?" He asked, and Matteusz remembered why it was better to just leave Charlie with a book of linguistics rather than attempting to answer all his questions. "Surely that's very limiting in defining words."

"I really don't know," he said apologetically. "Language is strange. I did not invent it." Matteusz untangled their legs, and pulled Charlie down onto the bed with him. "Come on...I just said you were my soulmate. Doesn't that deserve more kissing?"


End file.
